


"Work Time"

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Engagement! Eek!, Multi, OT4, Washette - Freeform, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Lafayette has fun with his boss.





	"Work Time"

**Author's Note:**

> George W: Dad  
> Martha W: GhostChildren

NoSleep4Lion: Hey guys, I just figured out that we all have the same boss except for Hercules!

HorsesAreAwesome: I'm my own boss! #YOLO

CurlyHairedTurtle: Wait, are y'all his butlers, too?

HorsesAreAwesome: You keep saying "y'all" it's really cute.

FlyingBaguette: I am, but I don't know about Alex.

NoSleep4Lion: I am! How have we not run into eachother? I feel like I've seen every other one of his butlers...

Dad: Why have I been added to this chat?

NoSleep4Lion: How many butlers do you have?

Dad: Like 20.

NoSleep4Lion: How come I've never been on a job with John and Laf, than?

Dad: Because uh because hngjmhokn. mk,

Dad has left the chat.

FlyingBaguette: Because he can't have his three hottest butlers in the same place at the same time.

CurlyHairedTurtle: That actually makes sense.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dad: Alex, John, and Laf almost figured out that I think they're hot.

FlyingBaguette: Wrong chat, dad.

Dad: Ah!

GhostChildren: This is our chat with Laf, honey.

FlyingBaguette: And now I can tell my boyfriends you think that we're hot.

Dad: No! I have a job for you, come into my office.

FlyingBaguette: But my boyfriends and I are cuddling on Alex's office couch.

Dad: Come.

FlyingBaguette: Fine.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

NoSleep4Lion: What did he want you for?

FlyingBaguette: Shh, don't tell him I told you, but he made out with me.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Holy... @Alex lets go make out with Washington and Lafayette.

NoSleep4Lion: Fine with me.

HorsesAreAwesome: Fine with me. See you tonight.

NoSleep4Lion: <3 u.

CurlyHairedTurtle: <3 u

FlyingBaguette: <3 u

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

MacaroniAndMe: I'm not the only one who hears that in Dad's office, right?

*CoughCough*Hi: No, I never saw Martha come in, either.

MacaroniAndMe: Is he cheating on her?

MacaroniAndMe: Holy fuck I just went in there, it's Alex and his boyfriends minus Hercules.

HorsesAreAwesome: Why am I here?

GhostChildren: Same question.

*CoughCough*Hi: Are you aware that your loves are making out?

HorsesAreAwesome: Full support.

GhostChildren: Same. We're fine.

MacaroniAndMe: Y'all are weird.

HorsesAreAwesome: John says y'all too!

MacaroniAndMe: We're Southerners.

HorsesAreAwesome: Where do I find more Southerners?

MacaroniAndMe: In the south.

HorsesAreAwesome: Thanks.

MacaroniAndMe: Your welcome! ;) (;

HorsesAreAwesome: @James, your boyfriend is weird.

*CoughCough*Hi: Wait, wait, we just got engaged and we are inviting you, Martha (yes you Martha) and your boyfriends to the wedding.

HorsesAreAwesome: Only those people?

MacaroniAndMe: No, those are, like, 5%.

GhostChildren: Congratulations!

*CoughCough*Hi: Thank you!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

HorsesAreAwesome: James and Thomas are getting married and we're invited!

FlyingBaguette: Eek! I'll be the official wedding planner if they don't already have one! I'll go ask them! Eek!

CurlyHairedTurtle: That's awesome!

NoSleep4Lion: Coolio! I'm going to throw them a party tonight!

CurlyHairedTurtle: Dear God

NoSleep4Lion: I just sent out over 200 invitations. That's just the people I know and they know. I have to get a list of people that just they know and their emails.

FlyingBaguette: I just got you a link.

FlyingBaguette: Click Here

HorsesAreAwesome: I love you guys.

CurlyHairedTurtle. Love y'all.

HorsesAreAwesome: There it is again!

CurlyHairedTurtle: I'm not trying!

NoSleep4Lion: That was 500 people. Where can we fit 700 people?

FlyingBaguette: At a cool country club I know. I'll sign us up under about 700 people.

HorsesAreAwesome: You don't need exact numbers?

FlyingBaguette: Nope! And 700 people only costs $300! Including dinner!

NoSleep4Lion: Send these people the address.

NoSleep4Lion: Click Here.


End file.
